


The Demon's Trail

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, blind!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Gabriel has been on Jack's trail for a long time now. The demon is injured and bleeding heavily.  He does not have long before Jack dies and he will not allow that. He needs answers.





	The Demon's Trail

Gabriel knelt down and picked up the chunk of clay covered in dark red blood. He brought it up to his mask and inhaled, using the filter just behind the nose holes to keep any debris from getting down into his lungs. He groaned and licked his lips as the rich scent of demonic blood flooded his nostrils. It was blood, but it didn’t smell overly metallic. If anything, it was musky and hot, like he wasn’t too far from the source of the blood.

Jack had come this way. He was wounded and, judging by the space between the blood droplets, bleeding slowly. Probably still had something lodged in the wound to keep the blood from flowing freely. It would be wise to leave the foreign material where it was until he could be properly tended to.

Gabriel crushed the clay against his mask and rubbed it furiously under his nose. It was like catnip to him, pulling him up into the clouds and filling him with euphoria unlike anything a man-made drug could hope to produce. He remembered lying on a warm bed just drowning in Jack’s scent, letting the demon do with him as he pleased so long as he got to keep that scent. He shivered at the memories, missing those sweet blue eyes and that gorgeous golden hair and those gentle hands working him to attention before heat enveloped him.

He rolled the clay back and forth under his nose until there was nothing left. He huffed loudly, letting the intoxicating smell bind itself to his brain. He felt his tongue loll out of his mouth and he stood there panting heavily as colours splashed in huge blobs across his vision. He felt high, but also like his senses had been sharpened.

He turned his attention back to the blood drops and started forward. He was almost bent double as he followed them, huffing loudly as his feet ghosted over the uneven ground. He twisted and jumped over a boulder, landing lightly on the other side and crouched down to look at the blood splatter.

They were closer together now. Jack had slowed down. Gabriel’s mouth opened and he inhaled, letting the intoxicating scent fill his mouth. He was close. So close; Jack was within arm’s reach. He just had to move forward.

Gabriel followed the blood down into a gully and stilled, staring at the pale figure lying on the ground. Jack must have been in a great deal of pain if he couldn’t even hold his human form. Pale hooves pushed weakly at the ground as Jack struggled to right himself, the spear lodged in his side glistening with viscera. Powerful, blunt fingers dug into the soil as he tried to stand, his stubby tail dripping liquid onto the ground behind him as sweat rolled down his back. His back arched, showing off the spine through the pale flesh as he tried to stand. His horns spiralled back off of his head, the white lengths of ridged keratin blending in with his snow-white hair.

Jack had gotten old. Gabriel wasn’t sure if was an effect of time or because of bloodloss. It was hard to tell with demons, especially shape-shifters like Jack. Either way, it was shocking to see the golden-haired demon that used to prance around him and laugh at him for being so slow reduced to a struggling pile of flesh.

He took a step forward and Jack’s head snapped up and around. White, milky eyes stared through him and Gabriel gasped. Jack was blind; in their years apart, Jack had gone blind. How? Who had done this to him?

“Who’s there?” Jack snarled as he tried to put his weight on his fingertips. “I might be blind, but I can still hear you!”

Gabriel stayed perfectly still. Jack snarled and opened his jaws, letting out a heart-stopping, terrifying scream. A lesser man would have cowered in fear and fled. Gabriel knew the meaning of that scream, though, and while it made his insides liquefy, it only made him want to go to Jack more. He was trying to drive Gabriel off, to make him fear for his life because Jack was scared. Humans were more likely to flee a screaming demon than another demon was. It was a safe bet.

Gabriel waited for the scream to end before he moved forward slowly. “You’re afraid,” he said. “Good. Maybe you’ll listen.”

Jack’s body went rigid before he let out a long hiss. “Of course it would be you stalking me through this forsaken place,” he snarled. “My lover becomes my hunter. How poetic.”

“You were the one that pushed me away, Jack,” Gabriel replied. “I never wanted to leave.”

“You were addicted to the pleasure I brought you,” Jack snapped. “It wasn’t me you were interested in. If it was a succubus wooing you, you’d have your cock buried in her slit so long as you got to taste her blood.”

“How little faith you have in me,” Gabriel growled.

“I have little faith in _humans_ ,” Jack sneered and tried to back away. “I know how fickle your hearts are. You’d have left me for the next best thing as soon as you grew bored.”

“So instead of letting me hurt you, you chose to toss me aside like trash,” Gabriel said coldly.

Jack threw his head back and laughed, but Gabriel could see the tears building in the corner of his eyes. He was finally going to get the real reason that he was driven from Jack’s side. Good. He deserved to know why after he’d been such a diligent lover and companion.

“You are such a self-centered cockerel,” Jack said. “Everything revolves around you. You couldn’t accept that I couldn’t bear to watch you destroy yourself? To watch a once powerful young man become a slave to his addiction? I had to let you go. I wouldn’t ruin you.”

“And what if I wanted to be ruined?” Gabriel demanded. “What if I wanted to be your slave?”

“Then you know nothing about me!” Jack snarled and let out another screech. “I would never, _ever_ take you as a slave! You were _never_ my slave. We were fuck-buddies and we wanted more, but you gave and gave and gave without even thinking of yourself and it was killing you!”

“At least I would have died happy!” Gabriel snapped.

“And I would have the love of my life’s blood on my hands,” Jack bared his teeth. “No. I would _never_ allow that to happen. If you are too stubborn to see that, end this charade. I grow weaker as we speak. A good hunter will be more than enough for me. And knowing how you throw yourself into every damn thing you do, you are the best in the area.”

Gabriel watched Jack slump against the ground and inhale furiously through his nose. More blood dripped into the pool around him and Gabriel narrowed his eyes. He pulled a vial out of his jacket and stepped forward, squatting down beside Jack.

“Don’t gloat,” Jack growled as his milky eyes opened slightly. “You owe me that much.”

“Hush,” Gabriel said as he tipped Jack’s head back.

He unstopped the vial and dumped the clear liquid down Jack’s throat. Jack let out a shriek and fought him, kicking furiously until he put a bit of distance between them. He lay there shivering as Gabriel leaned over him.

“Wha-what?” Jack whispered.

“Angela has a cure for everything,” Gabriel said as he grabbed the broken shaft of the spear. “Even something as grievous a wound as this.”

He wrenched the spear out and tossed it aside. He turned around just in time to see Jack gather his hooves under him. Then he was on his back with a furious demon holding him by the throat. He lifted his hands, trying to placate his nervous and agitated ex-lover. He had to choose his words carefully or Jack might just kill him. Or worse; start running again. It had been hard enough to find him the first time. Finding him the second time would be damn near impossible.

“Easy,” he soothed. “I’m not here to kill you.”

“Why not?” Jack snarled. “You should after what I did to that village.”

“That wasn’t you,” Gabriel said softly. “I know you, Jack. You don’t go in and slaughter a village for their souls. Something is hurting you and you lashed out. Please, just tell me what it is.”

Jack bared his teeth before he slumped against Gabriel’s chest. “I miss you,” he whispered. “It’s an aching hole in my chest. Only souls seem to soothe it, but I need more and more and…it got out of hand. I didn’t mean to slaughter the village. I just….”

“Ssh,” Gabriel cupped Jack’s cheek and smiled up at him. “I’m here now. You don’t have to be afraid any longer.”

“You would take me even though I am broken and old?” Jack whispered.

“You aren’t broken because you are blind, you foolish demon,” Gabriel chuckled as he pulled Jack down into a kiss. “Mmm, imagine all the naughty things we can do together to put those other senses of yours to good work.”

“Gabe,” Jack chuckled into his ear before he stood up. “My foolish human. You would walk into Hell itself to retrieve me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said as he followed Jack to his feet. “Just as I know you would brave Heaven just to see me.”

“Who says you are not already there?” Jack cooed before he tipped his head to the side. “I have missed you, my love. I will not let you go again. I’m sorry. Forgive an old demon his own personal vices.”

Gabriel leaned down to kiss Jack and found his lips already against his. “I do, my love,” he murmured. “Take me home.”

“With pleasure,” Jack purred as his claws sank into Gabriel’s jacket. “Don’t be too disappointed with how different it is.”

“Why would I be disappointed?” Gabriel asked as they tumbled backwards into hellfire.

Gabriel blinked at the luxurious house. It didn’t look any different from the last time he was here. He glanced at Jack and watched his lover walk forward, reaching out to run his hand over the wall. Lines exploded to life, swirling and spiraling around Jack’s hooves as he walked forward.

“Oh,” Gabriel said as he followed Jack. “You got it revamped to accommodate your eyesight.”

“Or lack there-of,” Jack sighed as he flicked his stump of a tail. “It’s not unsettling?”

“No, it’s actually rather peaceful,” Gabriel smiled. “I’m smiling.”

Jack let out a soft laugh as he went and settled down on his chaise lounge. Gabriel knelt down beside him and gently kissed over Jack’s shoulders. The demon shivered under his lips before gently lifting Gabriel’s chin to look into his milky eyes.

“Gabriel, do you understand what will happen to you?” he asked gently.

“We’ll be mates,” Gabriel said. “Forever and ever, amen.”

A small smile pulled at Jack’s lips. Demons loved the irony of using Catholic prayers around them. Jack rested his nose against Gabriel’s cheek and gently ran it across his cheekbone.

“You will be mine, Gabriel,” he said softly. “You will never be able to leave. You will be bound to my side until time washes all things away. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Gabriel smiled.

“You don’t,” Jack chuckled and kissed his cheek. “No mortal can understand.”

“Jack, that’s not…,” Gabriel started to protested.

He gasped as Jack easily hoisted his onto his chaise lounge. Gabriel braced his arms on either side of Jack’s head and smiled as he started kissing Jack. Jack’s talons ran down his chest, dragging soft moans from the pit of Gabriel’s stomach. Gabriel took a deep breath, drawing away from Jack for a moment to look at his love, and Jack struck.

He caught Gabriel’s throat in his hand and flipped him over, pinning him down with ease. Gabriel coughed and reached up to pull the hand away, but it tightened. Jack started whispering in his native tongue, his eyes glowing as he stared down at Gabriel. Pain erupted in his bowels and Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut. His cock stood at attention for a moment before Jack’s heat enveloped it, holding it captive as he continued whispering.

“Jack,” Gabriel managed to gag out. “It hurts.”

“Of course it does,” Jack said as his free hand pressed against his chest. “Mortals were never meant to be demons.”

Gabriel screamed as Jack’s hand shattered his ribcage and slowly peeled his chest open. Tears burned down his face as Jack’s hand plunged into his steaming entrails and started rooting around for something. His hand rose and he grabbed one of Jack’s horns, wrenching it down as hard as he could.

“It hurts!” he sobbed.

Jack’s mouth closed hot over his, silencing his protests as his hand tightened around _something_ in Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel pulled on the horn, sobbing into Jack’s mouth until he felt a horrible, sickening tug. His back arched off the cushions, lifting Jack into the air but not throwing him from his perch. Gabriel felt his bowels flush themselves as his eyes rolled up into his head.

Jack had just…killed him?! Jack nuzzled his cheek as he stood up and walked away. Gabriel’s mind was reeling; Jack had just killed him! Why? What had he done wrong? He said they were going to be together forever!

Gabriel laid there on the couch, trapped in his own mind as Jack did something out of sight. He wanted to scream and beg Jack not to leave him, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t look anywhere but at the ceiling. Jack walked back over to him and gently tipped Gabriel’s head up.

“I know,” he soothed as he pressed a glass against Gabriel’s lips. “It’s almost over, Gabe. I promise.”

Cool liquid rushed down his throat and Gabriel felt himself tremble. He swallowed hungrily, inhaling shakily as he felt everything suddenly kick start back to life. He pushed forward, snarling as he wiggled out from under Jack and fell to the ground. Something heavy landed behind him, but he didn’t care.

“You killed me,” Gabriel hissed. “I trusted you!”

“Would you have rather been alive to feel the changes in your body?” Jack asked as he set the glass down on the table beside his lounge. “Your death was a kindness.”

“Kindness?” Gabriel snarled as he got to his feet and spun around. “I was trapped in my own flesh! I couldn’t move!”

“And if I hadn’t killed you, you would have been screaming in agony for the last ten minutes,” Jack replied. “It was a kindness, Gabriel.”

Gabriel growled as Jack got to his feet and walked over. He pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s before gently lifting Gabriel’s hand for him to see the wicked claws that had formed. Gabriel stared at his hand, not believing that the wicked, black talons were his even though they were growing out of his fingers.

“How much has changed?” Gabriel whispered.

“All of you,” Jack said as he kissed over Gabriel’s collar. “You’re a demon now. We’ll be bound for all eternity. That is what you wanted.”

“I do,” Gabriel whispered before his legs gave out from under him and he dropped to the ground. “I might start hyperventilating.”

Jack settled himself onto Gabriel’s lap and gently cupped his face. “I am here, Gabriel,” he soothed. “I am here.”

Gabriel managed a small smile before he buried his face in Jack’s shoulder. There would be time later to figure out what had changed about himself. Right now, he just wanted to hide in his mate’s body and pretend nothing had changed. It was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> Demons do things differently than humans; Jack really should have warned his man before killing him though.


End file.
